Tough Enough To Break
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: After all, tomorrow was a brand new day. Postep for Perverted.


I know it's a little late in coming, but this is my first (but not only) take on that FANTASTIC episode, Perverted. I mean, the protectiveness of the boys? And what about the EOness? Yay!! But something tells me that there will be backlash from Kathy over El mortgaging the house to pay Liv's bail. I really, really think there was a reason that he didn't tell Kathy, and she will be pissed! I only wish that had been shown... LOL. So here's what I think happened! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot Stabler was surprised when he got homed after work. No children rushed to greet him, and most of the lights were off. "Anyone home?" He hung his jacket up.

"In here, Elliot."

The ice in his wife's voice worried him, and he found her sitting in the kitchen. Forcing a smile, he moved to her and kissed the top of her head. "Hi, sweetheart."

She pulled away. "We need to talk."

Swallowing hard, he sat down at the table with her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the letter from the bank. "Why did you take a mortgage out on the house, Elliot?"

He winced. By her tone, she was not happy about his decision to mortgage the house for Olivia's bail. How was he going to explain that to his wife? He scrubbed his face with his hand. "I... I had to help someone..."

Kathy's expression was stony. "It was Olivia, wasn't it?" From the day she had met the slender brunette, she had truly tried not to hate her. But as her husband became fonder of her, and the children came to worship her, her dislike had grown immensely.

Sighing, he nodded. "She was... in trouble. I paid her bail."

Her cheeks flushed. This was the last straw. She had spent the past twenty years building a life, their life, in this house. And he had jeopardized it all for that woman. She was done. Picking up a set of papers, she slid them over to him. "I'm done, Elliot."

He stared at the papers. Divorce... "Kathy..."

She shook her head. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the late nights, I'm tired of competing with her, and I'm tired of feeling like our family is secondary."

"But you're-"

"Just stop, Elliot. I've already signed the papers." She stood up and pointed to the floor, where she had left a duffel bag for him.

He looked stunned and confused. "Please, Kath, don't do this."

"It's already done, Elliot." Wiping away a tear, she walked over and kissed his head.

He continued to stare at the paper. He had known that their marriage was over for a while, but he hadn't wanted to admit that he had failed as a husband and father. But he especially didn't want her to ever resent or regret him. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the pen and signed the papers.

She relaxed a little. "Do you have somewhere to go tonight?"

He looked crestfallen. "Yeah... I'll go to a hotel." Trembling, he stood up and grabbed the duffel bag. But the playpen in the corner of the room caught his eye. His little son... He went to the playpen and gently lifted Eli into his arms, then hugged the little boy tight.

His world was collapsing around him, and there was nothing he could do.

Olivia Benson had just settled down on her couch with a good movie and popcorn when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and sullenly got to her feet. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Grumbling, she unlocked the door and opened it. "Elliot?"

His cerulean eyes dropped to the floor. "Hey."

Eli squealed and reached for her. "Li!"

She laughed and welcomed the baby into her arms, hugging him tight. Then she grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him inside. "Elliot, what is going on?" she questioned, shifting Eli to her hip.

He shuffled his feet. "Kathy... It's..." He swallowed hard. "Kathy left me."

Olivia had to force herself to swallow the word again. "She did?"

He nodded and followed her to the couch. "Yeah... she did."

"Why are you and Eli here?"

He sighed. "I thought about a hotel, but Eli needs to be somewhere familiar, and I hoped..."

She smiled softly. "You hoped that you could crash here for a while?"

"If you can't do it, we'll go-"

"Don't even think about it, Stabler." She held Eli tighter and kissed his head, then handed him to his father. "Just let me get the guestroom ready."

He watched her get up, and when she was out of earshot, he looked at his little son. "See, son? I told you Olivia would help us." He kissed his youngest child. "She's my best friend for a reason." He leaned back against the couch, settling Eli against his chest.

When Olivia came back out, she was surprised to find Elliot and Eli asleep on the couch, and her heart clenched. Reaching over, she pulled the afghan off of the back of the couch and unfolded it. Then she draped it over her sleeping best friend and her godson. "Good night, El." Hesitating for a moment, she leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against Elliot's forehead.

He sighed, and she remained there for a few minutes before turning off the TV. "Night, El," she murmured, walking away from the couch. She didn't want to leave them there alone, but they were safe and she could take care of them. She lingered at the entrance of the hallway.

After all, tomorrow was a brand new day.

The End.

A/N: The EOness! LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
